


Dates and Formal Greetings,

by LovelyNightsAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace Plasma, Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Hux has casual clothes, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, Ok so now there is smutt, Plot, always wanted to find a fic like this but I never could so here ya go, and Kylo is hella shy about it, awww it's so gay, cute dates, gay ass shit that's what, gays in space, it's great, it's now not just a Kylux story but plasma is thrown in there, may get dark, may get more gay, maybe smutt???, she is so done with everything, she's like the mom friend of these two and she just wants a drink, so I really needed these two to go on a date, there isn't any plasma mention until ch.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightsAlone/pseuds/LovelyNightsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute ass coffee date, Hux gives a blow job, Kylo is easily flustered and Plasma is done with these two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff stuff

There was a long silence between the two. Neither one of them knew what to say. Kylo's face was flushed from what had been said and it was getting redder with every moment that the General stood there, unmoving, unbroken, not a single break in his composure from the question. 

/how stupid am I?\ Kylo thought a bit as the General leaned back and petted the orange tabby cat. Kylo started to grind his teeth, he just didn't want to give in. He had to stand his grounds. Even if it means the man before him ends up mocking him for asking him out on a date. 

The grip on the helmet he held at his side tightened a bit as the General sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"Ren, are you doing this to get under my skin? Because if you are I will not stand being made fun of in this manner." Hux said ever gracefully and to the point. 

He had such command in even his voice outside of work or when no one else was around. It made Kylo swoon a bit. The ginger always knew what he wanted and could easily comand other to get it, he had a true gift of leadership. 

"Hux I am insulted you would think I would drop this low just to get a sick joke out of it." The knight started.  
Trying to calm his mind so the damn blood wouldn't rush to his cheeks. "I'm serious. I would like to take you on a date. Somewhere off ship. Maybe on a near by planet." 

Ren could see Hux thinking it over. The General crossed his arms, in some miracle of a way, his uniform didn't wrinkle anywhere but the bend of his arms.

/Damn\ Ren thought quickly, watching the way the General easily went through every possible action he could take before giving an answer. /This guy must piss perfection, how else can he keep his uniform spotless and have a cat. Maybe he sold his soul to Snoke...\ 

Ren didn't get to finish his thoughts, they were cut off by the short and firm answer the General gave.

"Yes." He put simply.

Kylo must've heard him wrong, 

"What...?"

"Ren I am a very busy man, I said Yes. In fact I'll make the plan just so you can't fuck it up. I have a free day in about three Cycles on this ship. Meet me here the morning of the fourth cycle. I'll have a ship readied for us." The General turned back to his desk and began going through his papers, signing off this and that. "You are dismissed Kylo." 

With that the knight put on his helmet and walked out. He took the fastest route to his room, throwing off the helmet the moment he could and gasping for air. He couldn't believe what just happen. Him, Ben Organa Solo, wait fuck that, Kylo Ren, just got a date with General Hux. Mr. Nag, The General with the stick up his ass. Well... at least he thinks it was a date. From what Hux sounded like the knight wasn't sure if he had set up a formal meeting or a date but either way he was going out with the hottest ginger he had ever seen. 

Oh fuck, what was he gonna wear?? This was a nightmare. Does the General even OWN normal clothes??? Hell does he himself own something that wasn't black and had sixty layers to it???? Aw shit. This was going to be hell. 

The next three cycles was spent by Kylo trying to find some decent clothes. 

/I can always steal some from the gaurds all about. It won't be hard... no, Hux knows what they wear, he's done enough inspections to know that. Shit, could I make something? I don't know how I would, all I have is this black material.... uuuummm.... well shit, guess I'm just wearing this then.\ he finally decided. He might as well, not like they were going anywhere to public. He finished his last concerning thought just in time too, it was finally time to meet the General for their date. Kylo flushed just a bit when he thought that. A date. Damn how the hell did he manage that. 

 

He walked quickly into the office of the high ranking officer. His jaw almost dropping if it wasn't for his mask. The General wore simple jeans and a button up shirt, it was almost the same color as his uniform but it was a few shade to light. Hux raised a brow at the robed and masked figure. 

"You're wearing that?" 

Ren's face flushed under his mask.


	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date, as awkward as it may be, starts off horribly. Slowly it starts to get better. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> I've had this stuck in my head since I uploaded the first chapter it had to be done!! Hella cute and awkward coffee date and cute ass walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man child Kylo Ren spotted with cute ass general at a coffee shop.

The pair had left quickly after Kylo insisted he didn't need to change his clothes. Hux had just given him another look and shrugged, waving a hand for the knight to follow as he started for the ship he had waiting. 

/Just how STUPID am I??\ the knight thought as he looked over the General from behind his mask. 

It was the most relaxed the Knight had ever seen him. His hands stuffed down in his jeans and he walked a lot less stiff, his back was still straight, shoulders back. Posture aside he still looked amazing. Kylo was definatly happy he didn't change. His helmet was hiding his flushed face and unless that good looking Ginger wanted a kiss he wasn't gonna take it off. His face reddened more at the thought of kissing the general. It's not like he hadn't kissed anyone before it's just the thought of kissing HIM that got him more flustered.  
It might be hell to wear this much black on a planet so close to the sun but heat be damned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did he agree to this. He felt like he was melting under all the layers of clothing he had on. He still had that stupid helmet on because ever since Hux sat them down at the little table right outside a nice little coffee shop. He had went inside to get the coffee and Kylo pulled off a few layers, well, most if them, until he was wearing his tunic and slacks. He shoved the blanket like material into a compartment under the ship, which luckily for him, this planet was practically deserted, so their ship was within walking distance. Must've been some holiday, or they were all smart enough to get off world when their planet size ship showed up. Hell the coffee shop looked like it was abandoned but sure enough, the moment Ren sat down Hux came out with two cups of coffee. 

Hux say down, deciding not to mention the very obvious wardrobe change and sipped at his coffee. He watched in amusement when the Knight picked up his coffee and proceeded to spill it all over himself. Kylo jumped up with a suprised yelp. Fuck. He forgot his helmet. He was still wearing the damn helmet. 

Kylo cursed the helmet while thanking the force he still had it on to cover his once again, blushing face. Trying to recover as quick as he could he set down the cup and sat down. Trying to control his blush as the General started laughing. It started as a soft chuckle and just was soon a full on laugh. Kylo can't stand how easily flustered he was getting. He had never had heard the general laugh before. He was partly flustered from spilling coffee on himself and flustered from the amazing sound that was coming out of Hux. 

His laugh was just so amazing. He couldn't put it into words. 

"try taking off the helmet next time Ren," the general said through his laughs. He was deperatly trying to stop laughing but he couldn't. Kylo felt his pride flaring up. Fucking helmet and damn coffee. 

"No. I don't want to take it off" he snorted back. Crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What? Ren don't be stupid just take it off and enjoy the coffee"

"Vader never took his helmet off! If he could do it so can I!!" 

Hux chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Ren you are being a child. Besides, maybe Vader was a tea person,"

"No. He liked coffee."

"And how do you know this?"

".....he told me. Through the force."

Ren barely stopped himself from blushing as the General started laughing once again. He felt childish but oh well. He wasn't going to take the helmet off. As they sat and enjoyed their coffee well, Hux enjoyed it, Kylo just played with the liquid using the force. They made small talk. Talking about this and that, what was new on the ship, what was going to be added, some plans about that and this. It slowly started to turn down the path of their past. Hux talking about his upbringing in his strict family and Ren explaining how much he hated politics. 

Hux gave a short curse as their planet sized ship moved in front of the sun. Everything going black. 

"Well. That's lovely. At least I can talk and not have to look at your face" the general teased,

"Eh?? Well good thing for you I've kept this helmet on hm?" Kylo joked back. He pulled open his light sabar so they at least had some light. 

"That is probably our cue to go back to the ship. Do you remember where our ship is parked?" Hux said as he stood up, squinting in the dim red light.

"I think I do, come on," Kylo grabbed his hand and held his Saber up so he could see at least a little. He walked a few yard. Yelping when he slammed into one of the legs of the ship. His weapon flying out of his hand and turning off. 

"Damnit! Well, at least we are at the ship, do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," he said as he opened it. The lights coming on and illuminating the area around them. The knight retrieved his weapon and got in after the general. Who was already punching the auto-pilot into on mode. The door closed and the ship started off. 

Ren leaned back into one of the padded seats. Relaxing a bit. In the dim light he let himself take off the helemet. Hux was up in the pilot seat anyway and- he was cut off mid though as the red head straddled his lap. He ran his hand through the raven hair of the knight.  
He chuckled as he saw him blush in the dim light.


	3. Gay ass shit that's what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAAYYYYY SPAAAAAAAAAACE SEEEEEEXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

Kylo Ren had no idea how things had gotten this far. First he didn't even know if he was going to a meeting or a date with General Hux and then he spilt coffee on himself he made the general laugh and now they were making out on the ship ride back to the big ship that blocked out the sun during their date and he wasn't sure how Hux was going to write this all down in a report but damn it all. 

 

The knight of Ren had been a bit awkward at first, not sure really what the general wanted but he quickly got the answer he was hoping for. Hux ran his hands down the chest of the knight. He took in the blushing face and confused innocence of the man under him. No wonder he kept his helmet on, he was probably blushing through the whole date. 

 

"You know Ren, I've had my eye on you for a while now. Of course I didn't want to bring it up during work, and we never saw eachother outside of work. I'm glad you don't give two shit about work place etiquette." The general said. He didn't really have to say it but he wanted to see how flustered he could get the knight. It worked. Kylo shoved his face into the chest of the general. Hux gave a soft chuckle, he could feel the heat of his face. Hux held the poor piss baby's face in his hands and kissed his head. Once again getting another small laugh out of how easily flustered the knight could get. He planted a kiss full on the lips and wrapped his arms around the knight's neck.

Hux started slow, small kisses with short breaks, he waited for the sith to get the memo and start kissing him back. Slowly the knight did. Unsteady hands finding their way to Hux's hips as Kylo started to kiss him back. The general gave a smile as he gently bit Ren's lip. Hux had to force himself not to laugh when the oh so great leader of the Knights of Ren actual squeaked when he did so. If only the lights were up just a little more so he could really see how red his face went. That would be picture worthy. 

It was soon very clear the knight wasn't all to sure what to do. He gave small attempts at a few things; running his hand up the side of the general, but he stopped before he got to the ribs, his hands sitting on the slight curve of Hux’s waist, trying to copy what Hux had done when kissing, he almost bolted when Hux started grinding down on him. He hadn't even noticed his friend in his pants growing hard. 

It's not that Ren didn't know what to do, he just didn't expect the General to be a first date fuck. Hell, if he would had to guess who would be a first date fuck he would have put Snoke before he ever thought of the ginger in his lap. Kylo gave a small moan and leaned back into his seat a bit, breaking the kiss and letting his hands drop so he could feel the General's hips move. It felt like heaven. 

Hux rolled his eyes as he moved off of Ren's lap and onto the floor and the piss baby started whining. He heard the Knight start to ask if he did something wrong but his voice was soon muffled when Hux shoved his head between the thighs of the black clad knight. He relished in the noises he heard Ren make as he mouthed at the hard member through his pants. Kissing and sucking on it as much as he could through the thin fabric. Kylo panted and pulled the ginger away, shoving down his pants the best he could. Hux gave the most sexy grin and Kylo's dick throbbed. The ginger swallowed it all down in one fell swoop. Ren almost screamed from how good it felt. Doubling over Hux's head and holding onto his hair for dear life. 

"Sh-shit Hux~" Ren gasped out. Just barely able to form words as the ginger did the most unholy things with his mouth. 

Hux answered by once again deep throat in the knight. He could get off just by hearing the moans Ren was liberally giving. He pulled back for air, listening the the pants and smiling as the soft nudges Kylo gave for him to go back to doing what he was doing. With a sigh the general went back to blowing the sith. 

With a deep loud moan Kylo came after a few more minutes of the General's generous mouth. The knight once again found himself with a soft flush across his face when he saw the shiny liquid splatter all over Hux's face. For force sake he wished he had a camera. They both froze and stared at the ships hatch as it opened. Ren felt like he was going to die when he saw the legions of storm troopers all lined up in inspection formation. Light flooded the space of the ship and everyone got a clear view of what the two had been doing. Hux looked as calm as he normally did when he was in uniform. Plasma stood on the landing platform with her arms acrossed. She took off her helmet and pinched the bridge of her nose. Looking absolutely done with anything and everything that had to do with these two. She sighed. 

"General Hux, it's inspection day. I hoped you would be ready to go into it but I see you are clearly... well we all now know you blew Ren so get your ass to your damn cleaning station and hurry up. We are already behind schedule." She said firmly. She seemed more like an annoyed mother then a captian. Maybe this wasn't the first time she found the general blowing someone??? Either way Kylo really wish he could just disipate into the force. He couldn't believe how nonchalant the General was about it all. He just got up and with a smug smile he walked away with cum all over his face. 

" Oh inspection was today? Hm, must've forgotten." 

 

Kylo was still wishing he was dead. He snatched his helmet and walked away as fast as he could. Going and refusing to leave his room for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry piss babies are my favorite. Flustered Ren is best Ren, and as I was writing the blow job scene a Jesus song came on and I had to take a break because holy shit I need Jesus for writing this. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
